Promesa
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Ed y Al corren por la nieve mientras Edward ruega no terminar muerto por culpa de Mustang... pesimo summary xD Primer fic de FMA solo lean si?


¡Hola! Ahora dudo que me conozcan si no han leído un fic de Ranma que sea mío, ya que este es mi primer fic de FMA que de pura casualidad me quedó para hacerlo como especial de Navidad =D Bueno es de la parejita EdWin que me encanta. Me inspiré en la canción **"One Way or Another" **de Jesse McCarteney.

**DISCLAIMER:** Lastimosamente para mí FMA no es mío. Si lo fuera hubieran tantas cosas diferentes en el anime *suspiro soñador* bueno ya.

**Notas: **No me gusta mucho el final del anime (no he terminado de leerme el manga por lo que no puedo usar el final del manga para hacer este fic) por lo que pido que se imaginen que mágicamente Ed y Al (como humano no armadura) nunca cruzaron la puerta y por alguna rara razón los dos está como "perros" de los militares. La verdad lo hice porque quería insultar a Mustang bueno ignorando eso, empecemos ¿no?

**Don't you know that one way or another  
I'll be coming home for Christmas day.**

**I promise one way or another  
I going to get back home to you**

**Promesa **

Blanco… todo lo que se veía era un paisaje blanco. Las praderas, los árboles, las plantas… todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve que le daba una paz total al lugar– ¡MIERDA! ¡MALDITO MUSTANG!- bueno, ya se acabó esa paz.

El chico de cabellos dorados corría a más no poder y tratando de no resbalarse con la nieve – ¿¡Desde cuándo el camino es tan largo!?- se preguntó ya fastidiado

-¡Niisan!- Gritaba el castaño desde detrás tratando de alcanzarlo. En verdad se había hecho más rápido con los años ya que ahora le costaba alcanzarlo.

-¡Al apúrate! Tenemos que llegar dentro de…- Ed vio su reloj luego gritó asustado – ¡Tengo que estar allí dentro de 10 minutos!-

-Pero sin correr llegamos perfectamente-

-Pero no puedo llegar ni un minuto más tarde. ¡Me mata!-El mayor de los Elric volvió a ver a su hermano- ¡¡¡Teníamos que haber llegado desde ayer!!!- Le gritó. Como no le estaba poniendo atención al camino tropezó con una piedra que estaba frente a él. –Mal…di…to Mus…tang… se las va a ver conmigo cuando regrese a la capital-

-¡NISSAN!- Gritó asustado el Alphonse mientras corría hacia donde estaba él. Tratando de no caerse por el montón de nieve que había.

-Auuuu- se quejó. Esa caída en verdad le había dolido, la nieve no lo había amortiguado muy bien. Luego se recordó – ¡Aaa!- Rápidamente recogió su maleta que siempre andaba y reanudo su carrera -¿Qué esperas Al? Tenemos que llegar ¡ya!-

-Pero…- Al se quedó parado riendo por lo bajo. En realidad le era muy divertido ver a su hermano en esas condiciones. Lo veía caerse y volver a levantarse en menos de un segundo gritando maldiciones hacia Mustang, su estúpida misión y su estúpida sonrisa cuando les había dicho que tenían que irse al norte de Amestris.

-¡ALPHONSE ELRIC!- Gritó Ed ya que era la única forma que su hermano menor lo oyera por los cuatro metros que estaban separados -¿¡QUE PARTE DE QUE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR EN OCHO MINUTOS NO HAS ENTENDIDO!?-

-¡LO SIENTO NISSAN!- gritó el menor para salir corriendo. Cuando al fin lo alcanzó escucho algo que venía oyendo desde el día anterior.

-Ese maldito general bueno para nada. Mandándome a una misión justo ahora. Y yo ahora tengo que correr para poder llegar a tiempo haber si no me mata. Ya va a ver cuando me lo encuentre en la central, va a conocer el verdadero poder del alquimista Fullmetal- Dijo haciendo una pose que indicaba venganza (ya saben, puño en el aire, ojos con llamas, una pierna sobre una piedra y una risa malévola)

-Esto… Niisan ¿no deberíamos llegar primero y después hacer poses ridículas de venganza?- preguntó el menor de los Elric viendo a su hermano con la común gota de anime –recuerda que tenemos el tiempo limitado-

-¿Eh? ¡Se me olvido por un segundo!- el chico de cabellos dorados empezó a correr- Dios, Buda, Jesús, Allah, Zeus no me importa cuál de ustedes sea el verdadero solo ayúdenme a llegar y no ser asesinado- Rogaba Edward con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

El castaño iba atrás viendo la función. La verdad esos últimos días le habían resultado muy entretenidos, cansados lo duda, pero muy entretenidos viendo a su hermano desesperado. Habían corrido, viajado en tren, viajado junto a ovejas, cosa que en verdad a él no le molestaba ya que cuando tenía la armadura tuvo que hacer una o dos veces, su hermano casi ni había comido, y gritaba… estuvo toda la semana gritándole al coronel Mustang por haberlo mandado a esa misión que hasta un soldado del más mínimo rango pudo haber hecho.

-Estoy seguro que lo hizo solo para molestarme Al- volvió a decir Ed a su hermano –Sabe que yo no quería a ninguna misión y para molestarme me mandó a la más fácil de todas pero por una semana para "asegurarse" de que hiciera mi trabajo bien-

-Mira niisan ya veo la casa- dijo Al para tratar de que su hermano dejara de hablar de eso.

-Es cierto. Corre más rápido que no llegamos- Edward puso la mayor energía que pudo y en cuestión de un minuto ya estaba frente a Den quien lo recibió al tirársele encima. –Den… quítate… mira que tu dueña me mata… ¡DEN!- Gritó para ver si acaso así el perro se le quitaba de encima. No funcionó.

-¡Hola Den! ¿Cómo estás?- Dijo Alphonse quien recién alcanzaba a su hermano. Con solo esas palabras Den se quitó de encima de Ed, caminando sobre él, y fue a donde estaba el otro Elric.

Edward suspiró aliviado. Se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa y se dispuso a ir a la puerta de las Rockbell para hacer su entrada triunfal, pero una llave lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

-¡TONTO DEBISTE LLEGAR DESDE AYER!- Le gritó Winry desde la entrada de la casa –¡Estaba preocupada por t… ustedes! Creí que les había pasado algo por qué no llegaban ¡ni siquiera avisaron!

-¡NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡Culpa al idiota de Mustang!- dijo él acercándose a la puerta, más calmado añadió–Pero ya como lo prometí estoy aquí. Y si mis cálculos no fallan faltan 5 minutos para Navidad así que cálmate.-

Winry quitó su cara de enojo y puso una tierna, luego se tiro hacia Ed dándole un abrazo. Por suerte él no se cayó con ella encima.

-Sí, cumpliste tu promesa.-le dijo suavemente. Luego se separó de él y sacándole la lengua dijo –Pero falta 4 minutos no 5-

Ed iba a reclamar pero la voz de Al lo interrumpió –¡Hola Win!- dijo desde atrás.

Winry dejo a Ed y se fue con el otro Elric para abrazarlo y saludarlo.

-Llegaste apenas enano. Ya estaba diciendo las 457 formas en las que te iba a torturar si no llegabas en los siguientes 2 minutos.- dijo Pinako quien recién aparecía

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES MICROBIO QUE NI CON UNA TELESCOPIO SE PUEDE VER VIEJA BRUJA!?-dijo el mayor de los Elric

-YO NO HE DICHO ESO PULGA-

Justo cuando Ed la iba a volver a insultar, una llave intervino y le pegó en la cabeza. –Maldita puntería la que se ganó Winry con los años- susurró el chico ojidorado.

-Ya dejen de pelear- dijo la rubia con un tono tranquilo.

-Pero ella empezó- reclamó infantilmente el chico de ojos color ámbar –Me dijo que era un enano por culpa de no querer tomar le…- Edward fue interrumpido por otra llave –¡DEJA DE PEGARME!-

-¡SI DEJAS DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- Gritó la ojiazul.

-Ya ustedes dos- dijo Pinako –Alphonse, Winry, enano, entremos a la casa que está empezando a nevar-

-¿Ves lo que digo?- Le dijo Ed a Winry, claro después hablo muy gentilmente con Pinako –QUE NO SOY UNA PULGA MICROSCÓPICA. ¡YA HE CRECIDO BASTANTE!-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- dijo la abuela entrando a la casa despreocupadamente seguida por Alphonse. Winry y Ed se quedaron atrás en eso se oyeron unas campanadas a lo lejos que anunciaban la media noche. Los dos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer

-Feliz Navidad Win- dijo el chico de cabellos dorados tímidamente rompiendo el silencio

-Feliz Navidad Ed- la rubia se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al muchacho. –Ahora entremos que nos vamos a congelar.

Winry entró, Edward se quedó afuera con las mejillas sonrojadas, lentamente subió su mano hacia el sitio donde la ojiazul lo había besado.

-Nissan entra de un solo ya. Después te babeas todo lo que quieras por el beso- Gritó el castaño desde adentro de la casa

-¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?- Gritó Edward corriendo a la casa con una sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
